


Highblood-ed Grandeur: Homestuck (Hivebent)

by insomniacOlympian



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternian Empire, Alternian Revolution, Ancient History, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Elements, Fanon, Gen, Grubs (Homestuck), Imperialism, Period Typical Attitudes, Period Typical Bigotry, Period-Typical Racism, Pseudo-History, Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacOlympian/pseuds/insomniacOlympian
Summary: Post-Scratch Kurloz Makara ruminates on his new position as her right hand man on the night where the Condesce has settled the division of politics between warmblooded & coldblooded land-dwelling trolls and her own subspecies; the seadwellers.
Relationships: Kurloz Makara & Meenah Peixes, Kurloz Makara/Meenah Peixes
Kudos: 2





	Highblood-ed Grandeur: Homestuck (Hivebent)

Armistice Day had nothing on the following night, Kurloz thought.

Not that he'd been called Kurloz or even called himself that in a very long time, was what he immediately thought of next once he realized that he'd called himself by his birth name.

As the leader of the Indigoblooded peoples largest and most influential cult, the "Subjuggulators" of the Mirthful Messiahs?

Makara had long gotten used to being called and calling himself "the" "Grandus" as the one who'd fought, almost died and eventually had to kill his predecessor, to take the position.

Tonight, though?

With the Imperious Condescension (or as he'd gotten to call Meenah in the last few months, "The Cond-esce") naming him "The Grand "Highblood," the alieness of the new title so obviously rewritten from his old one meant that the Grandus couldn't help but think of himself as nothing and no one but plain old Kurloz Makara again for the first time in years.

It was a strange feeling. Societal convention demanded that he be inside and in the party - if not at his new superiors side then doing the rounds himself. He didn't want either. 

Kurloz wanted to be alone. After all, here they were. Here they all were - or here he was - on a night. Actually, what would be /the/ night where the entire history of all fighting between all of the blood colors, tribes and nations of landwelling and seadwelling Alternians or "trolls" alike would be finished. 

It would be over. 

That should have made him happy, a new era of peace.

The next day would be the first one where not only another Empire but a truly new society and civilization was rise. 

That was where the problem began, really.

This date and the next day and night would inevitably be the Most Adult ones that he'd ever go through or be in for the rest of his life and yet it was both so underwhelming and overwhelming at the same time that it was the first time he'd felt like a grubling in Sweeps and Sweeps.

If he didn't know any better, he'd expect the Handmaid herself to show up and peer over his shoulder.

It wasn't just the new title given to him by the Condesce, his mental use of his old name from it or the changes she alone would ultimately put them all through - even if he alone would be helping her with that, also. 

It was all four facts at once, really. It couldn't not be because that was another thing. 

The ways - and it was ways in the plural, too - that his old girl of late had wanted to change things across the planet. She wanted herself as the new Empress, obviously - and as someone who was a secret lover of communalism and yet a bigger fan of meritocracy, Kurloz couldn't find himself against that. Messiahs be praised.

Besides, with her fusciablooded lineage having a familial and telepathic link to a creature that could kill them all that with her specifically, was suddenly completely willing to?

Taking over was an easy and quickly done job that not too many factions in the last few months of warfare had even been willing to fight against. 

She might as well deserve it. It's not like anyone had been able to stop her - or really could, unless they figured out a way to kill her and what amounted to a combination of vicious pet and overprotective parent. 

The fact that they were all in a Catch 22 with a gun pointed at their head bothered him but at the same time, it could have already pointed to shoot them if it wanted. Meenah taking over bothered him but it wasn't what got to Kurloz the most. 

It was the way she'd taken over and what she wanted to do next that really had him completely unwillingly and uncharacteristically unable to party. Supplication and goonery both be damned. 

What stuck in the craw the most was the fact that she wanted the more common seadwellers - the violetbloods - in charge of top positions in everything from government, the military and her companies. 

Unsurprising knowing her specifically, for multiple reasons both good and bad.

Not to mention unsurprising considering other trolls in general, seadweller or landdweller - including himself. All of their reasons going nowhere but bad far enough on the line considering and with extremism from favoritism over close relation to any degree. 

Unsurprising in a neutral way on that species wide grouping and yet also very disappointing, too. 

In a way, it made some logical sense at first glance. The seadwellers - or the violetbloods - had longer lifespans, were generally more muscular, healthier, less prone to infection, tougher and very often, smarter as well. They had less individuals with psionic powers to tip the scales against them in warfare but they had enough to make due, especially with the fact that on the whole, they were biologically luckier.

It's just that that was a generalization. It wasn't the whole truth. 

It would have at least made sense if Meenah put those closely related to her in charge but it was worse then that, too. Their new Empress was reaching farther then that one for the changes she wanted to make to Alternian - to Troll - society. 

Science and scientists would focus their work, including that of both scientific and nonscientific researchers, inventors, technicians and engineers on a few key areas. Conquest, commerce, business, production, building technology, weapons, vehicles, the military, technological development, spacecraft, space colonization, exploration and travel. With a huge planet with a population of billions upon billions suddenly at peace and yet combining the forces of disparate militaries? 

Colonization, expansion, imperialism, quality of police and policing both on-world and off-world were going to take on whole new meanings. Which was good, even if the obvious problem would be individual Trolls falling through the cracks.

Especially with the way she wanted this new Empire and Society to be organized by way of policing, to keep everyone in line.

It wouldn't just be violet-blooded Seadwellers in charge at the top.

From those land dwelling trolls with blood colored Jade and upwards, the farther blueblooded you got? (Or to put it accurately, the closer you were to having blood with a similar color to violetbloods..) The more "Highblooded" you were, explaining his new title. 

Again, something that almost made logical sense. Just like their seadwelling cousins, blueblooded land-dwellers had longer lives and on a general basis, better muscles, healthier bodies and were tough and ruthless. 

That was where it broke down, though. Differences in blood color would be seen as a difference in natural rank instead of simply differences.

Land dwelling trolls with blood colored Jade and downwards, the farther redblooded they got? Were now considered "lowblooded," which almost made sense. They had shorter lives and many were scrawnier, sicklier and often, unambitious and unintelligent.

That wasn't all of them, though. As he'd thought of before: individual differences.

Plus, "Lowbloods." Or Warmbloods, as he still thought of them? Had far more individuals that had very strong psionic powers. 

To him, as an Indigoblood himself? The closest in color a landdwelling troll could get to seadwellers without being one themselves?

This new system appealed naturally and made complete sense. Of course he would want trolls like himself in charge.

It's just that it also didn't appeal at all and didn't make any sense. Why the hell would he want trolls like HIM in charge? 

A true meritocracy would have Trolls with special abilities, intellect & or toughness rise through the ranks no matter what blood color they had - and the cruelest joke of all was that Meenah had already told him that while her new red to fuscia "hemospectrum" would put her on top, her cousins right below her & ones like him at the top of the dogpile underneath them?

That didn't mean there wouldn't be room for both "Redblooded" and "Blueblooded" landdwelling trolls to rise up - because if they couldn't, why the hell would they support "Their" Empire in the first place? They'd see it for what it was - hers. 

She was a genius, there was no doubt about that. He just didn't know if she'd been the right one to band them all together with such an arbitrary arrangement. It seemed like one that'd most likely fall apart, in the end.

At the same time, though. Indigobloods had a good place now and the Subjuggulators were a lot more then a cult, to boot. They were an official belief system, possibly one that might become the Empires official religion if he was careful enough throughout the times of the next few generations. 

That was nothing to shake a stick at and the real reason why he was up here, right now. 

It was up to him to be Meenahs right hand man and keep her Empire in line in a way that she herself had made sure she never, ever could. 

It's just that it was also up to him to be his own best friend and keep the interests of both his Peoples and his faith in mind, too. It was a big job. 

Thinking of that while looking at Alternias twin moons, he thought for a second that despite the fact it was a sacrilegious wish that the two Mirthful Messiahs would show up.

Then Kurloz smirked and bared his teeth while staring up to space.

All things considered, he really rather would meet the Handmaid right now.

She was every Redblooded and Blueblooded trolls Boogeywoman, after all. 

It'd be nice to meet an actual ghost before he settled into a life of both pretending and being one for other trolls that he'd never, ever wanted or asked for. 

If only.


End file.
